Salt
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: Log onto Fanfiction like whaddup theres a new chapter.
1. Short introduction

They say that if you love someone enough, you'll let them go. This person was OBVIOUSLY reading New Moon when they said this. No WAY am I ever gonna let go of Casey. I love him. Why should I give him up? I soon found out.

About three years ago, I found out who my dad is. He left my mom because he loved her, he said. I still find that hard to believe…I didn't understand. Then he told me that as long as they were together, she would be in danger. Because he's in the FBI. He's part of the terrorist watch. He tracks down terrorists and makes sure that one in the public finds out about them. I wanted to join, but he said no. I asked again. And again. And again. I finally wore him down after a week.

After he tested me, he told me that I could join the younger agents. It turns out that there's a younger generation of FBI agents. They're really hardcore and my dad said that he was glad that I joined. He really meant it too. And not to brag or anything, but I'm actually a really good agent. I've brought down dozens of would-be terrorists. And you remember Osama bin Laden? Don't believe the crap that the government tells you. The Navy Seals didn't find him, I did.

I tracked down Osama's son and got him to spill. Am I good or what? But now I'm seventeen so my dad says that sometimes I may need to use other ways to extract information from these suspects. And that's exactly how I ended up realizing that those I love are in danger.

Casey doesn't know. He doesn't know about what I do. At all. He thinks I do paperwork for some corporation with a fancy name. I don't like lying to him. It makes me feel icky inside. I WANT to tell him about this, but I don't need to hear a lecture on how I could be hurt, how could I be so stupid, why do I need to do this, what do I hope to accomplish, what if I get killed, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it before when my dad told me the consequences of this job-nay. Responsibility. I don't need him to worry his little head about things like this.

But then there was a problem. I had to track down this new terrorist. He was young; probably eighteen and he had recently joined the terrorist radar. He was cunning, smart, and had outsmarted most of our older agents. My job was to seduce him (I still can't believe I have to do this…ugh) and get him to tell me what he knew. There was a rumor going around that there's something big about to happen…

And with this joker around, anything is possible. He's no amateur. He didn't go after any tourist traps or landmarks. He went for the big guns. He bombed the White House. And he was successful with his plot. He killed the president and vice-president. There were rumors of moles in the House. We found at least fifty of them. They were loyal to this guy and accepted their punishment.

This kid is bigger than Osama and much more dangerous. He's got everyone at the agency going crazy. We need to know what is it about this guy that makes his followers not care what happens to them.

I had noticed that it was pretty strange that all the moles that we had discovered were American girls. We did get a little bit of information from this one girl. This new guy is an American. So we realized that this guy is a snake charmer. How else could he get all those girls to spy for him? He plays dirty. But I play dirtier. Which is how I got caught. Not by some terrorist, though.

When I think back to that day, I kick myself on how stupid I was. I should've taken him farther away. Or maybe even just killed him.

I was supposed to kill that son of a bitch when I got the information. But I couldn't. Soon it will all be clear.

My name is Sammy Keyes and I'm with the Special Agents Limiting Terrorism.

SALT.

**A/N: Prologue, fool. This is probably confusing. But it'll clear up in the next chapter. Maybe. If my mom hasn't killed me with all this TOGETHERNESS. **

**TibbiToo: THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME WITH THE STUPID L WORD.**

**Chrissy: Blogger won't let me comment or anything. Its being mean. But I loved your story It's Not My Fault. LOVELOVELOVED IT. **

**:)**


	2. MURDER IS ILLEGAL FOOLS

"Okaaaay. Casey!"

"Just one more kiss?" he pleaded.

I looked into his sincere eyes. I've always been a sucker for the eyes. "ONE, Casey. Any more than that, and I'm yelling rape."

He smiles and leans in for another kiss. He murmurs against my lips, "I love you."

DAMN. He's doing it again. Making me feel guilty about what I'm about to do and he doesn't even know it. "I have to go, Casey."

He groans. "Can't you call your dad and tell him you'll be late?"

"No, silly. I have to be on time or he'll kill me." He would kill me if I was late. He'd kill me and then bring me back to life and then kill me again. "Casey…I'll come over tomorrow, okay? But I have to leave _now._ I love you."

DIVIDING LINE … OKAY QUESTION, IS IT POSSIBLE TO MISS SOMEONE YOU REALLY HATE? OKAY ENDING DIVIDING LINE…

Okay, right now I'm in an alley. A dark alley. A shady alley. I swear if anybody sees me here with the long black trench coat I have on, they'll think I'm a drug dealer. And if they call the police and they search me, they'll find a gun. I'm not gonna _kill _anyone. Just hurt the son-of-a-bitch.

So here's the thing. My dad and the other captains thought we should try the honey trap to get this stupid terrorist. The honey trap is pretty old but it works. The spy gets the suspect or whatever to fall in love with them and they can get whatever information they want from them. I already met with _Jake _a few times already. That's his name. Jake. An American name. The first American terrorist.

I'll say this now. Jake's a perv. The first time I met him, he kissed me. UGGGH. I can't wait to shoot him. I'm supposed to extract the information, shoot him where he can't die (like the leg or the stomach or something) and then call for the car.

"Heather?" A voice calls behind me.

I plaster on a smile and turn around to face the seventeen year old boy who's killed our nation's leaders. Okay, I'll admit it, the leaders were fucked. But they were smart.

"Jake!" I said in (FAKE) enthusiasm.

"It's great to see you again, Heather. You look beautiful." His eyes roam over my body. It takes every ounce of control I have not to shoot now and interrogate later. It almost kills me every time he calls me 'Heather'. I needed an alias and I wasn't about to give this wacko my real name.

"You look nice yourself. So tell me what you're going to do. I want to help. Please?"

"Patience, love. Now tell me, what is _unstoppable_?" What kind of question is this? I answer the most obvious.

"Weather."

"Elaborate on that."

I give out an inaudible sigh. "Tornadoes, earthquakes, volcanoes, floods, hurricanes. Natural disasters that can kill you if you aren't prepared."

He taps my nose with his finger. "Exactly. I've been working with the Al Qaeda for nearly three years and they've created a weapon that will create these natural disasters with a the press of a button. It is a large machine that we will put into a helicopter and there is a tube attatched to it. We point the tube downwards to a city and press a few buttons and- voila! Instant storms and instant death. "

"Amazing. When will it happen?" This sick, sick bastard…

"As soon as we locate our leaders." He grins.

"Where are they?" Dammit, do we have more moles in the agency? Because, if we do, I'll kill them myself.

"They're located everywhere in the country. Mayors, governors, the White House! Its amazing how _clueless_ this country is."

I laugh. "It _is _amazing, isn't it?"

He presses up close to me, backing me up to the wall. He smiles at me and I smile back. Clueless, huh? I reach through my coat to the inside pocket where I store my gun. I grab it and press the barrel of the gun against his stomach. I took classes on where to shoot a perp so I don't kill him. Unfortunately.

He gasps. He can feel the gun. He knows he's been tricked. Then he laughs. "They made you use the honey trap. God, I always loved that. Do I get another kiss?" He said that part loudly. Is he insane?

"Sammy?"

Oh God, no. PLEASE no…

I turned toward the voice and saw a confused Casey.

Crap.

Shit.

Fuck.

Que fait-il ici? Avez l'idiot me suivre? Oh Dieu, comment diable vais-je expliquer cela?

Gaah. When I'm especially frustrated I think about everything in French. I've learned to speak several languages fluently, in fact…

But that's not the point. Casey, MY BOYFRIEND, has just caught me with some guy (a pretty cute guy, not that I'd ever like him), the guy wants a kiss and he's pressed up against me, AND I'm with this guy, laughing, right after I told Casey that I had to be somewhere.

Merde.

AND I can't shoot Jake. I'd scare Casey out of his wits. And I can't tell Casey about SALT and if I can't give him an explanation, he'll be so hurt.

"Sammy? What are you doing?"

Oh Casey.

Jake is still pressed up against me. He looks down at me and smiles. But its not a normal smile. No, this smile is diabolical. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Your boyfriend? Tsk, tsk, tsk. He doesn't know, does he? I can see that by the look in your eyes. Don't worry, it can be our secret. Hmm…I wonder how much you care about him?"

"What do you mean?" I hissed back at him.

"I mean, if he was killed off, would you care?"

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

He smiled. "I killed my mother, love. I still feel no remorse."

"You touch him and I'll come and kick your scrawny ass back to wherever the hell you came from."

He laughed. "I'll leave you with your boyfriend. Gee, I wonder how you'll tell him that you were going to kill me because you work for the government."

UGH.

He slipped past Casey and now I'm left with Casey. Hmm…how do I get out of this?

I could deny it. But I don't like lying to Casey or putting him through any more pain.

I could be an ass and argue with him about it. But it hurts me to do that to him.

I could break down in tears and ask him to forgive me. But I HATE acting so weak in front of him.

I could tell him the truth. But my dad would probably kill me.

I could tell him that I have to be somewhere. But of course, he'd probably just think that I'm a slut and I'm going to go meet up with some other guy.

"Casey, I-" As soon as I started to speak he looked up at me and I could see just how hurt he was.

THE EYES! His eyes always had an effect on me. Once, we were fighting. I avoided looking into his eyes, but when I did look into them, I apologized and begged him not to be mad at me. And he _knew _that his eyes could make me do whatever he wanted.

I love Casey. I love him so much and I hate hurting him like this. And I saw the look in Jake's eyes when he suggested that he would kill Casey. There was so much joy in his eyes, like killing people and destroying others lives was a sport. He'll kill Casey.

Because of me.

Now I get why my dad left my mom. If someone found out that killing my mom would kill him, they would've done it without another thought. My mom never knew and has been bitter ever since. But she's still alive. She's safe. Sure, she's moved on, but she's safe.

My dad was right. I need to break up with Casey. Sure, it'll kill me inside but it'll kill me even more if Jake kills him.

Now while I was thinking about how I'm about to ruin my life, Casey magically appeared in front of me and grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the alley.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of the alley." His voice is rough. " People keep walking by and look at me funny like I'm about to rape you."

He drags me around for two blocks. And during this whole time, he hasn't said one word. Thanks Casey, now you're making me feel guilty intentionally. We finally end up in his car. Casey never admitted it, but Billy told me that Casey worked his ass off to get this car so he could drive me to our dates. I am a terrible person.

Jeeeezus, I feel like that girl in the song _Tonight Tonight _by Hot Chelle Rae. I love that song but it goes like the guy had a shitty week and then his girlfriend cheats on him.

But it doesn't matter to him or whatever.

We're sitting there in the car, not looking at each other and its driving me insane. I have this problem with my mouth that I've never been able to fix. I _might _have a problem with loud outbursts. But only a little.

"Casey,pleasedon'tignoreme."

He sits back in his seat and sighs. Then he turns to me and looks at me like _Can I get an explanation? _

"Casey…it's better if I don't tell you. But it's not what you think, I swear." I can't look at him. Instead I stare at the glove compartment, which just makes me feel even more guilty. I remember once, Casey bought some water from the guy selling it off the street from a cooler. He asked me to get a dollar from the glove compartment. I did and I saw that he kept photos of us in there. Why? I don't know. But the GUILT IS EATING ME ALIVE.

"Alright, I'll take that excuse."

What?

WHAAA?

Que?

Qu'est-ce?

He's crazy. Or maybe I'm crazy. He leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

He's crazy.

He'll get killed if I don't let him go. Now I'm crazy.

"Casey…I love you, but there's a problem with my mom."

"What?" The poor boy's confused. "Sammy, don't listen to her, alright? Is she still going on about how my dad will ask her to marry her? Sammy, its bull. He won't do it."

"Yes, he will."

He looks at me for a second. "Sammy, are you…are you breaking up with me?"

I break down into tears. Oh God. Why am I so pathetic? Why can't I stop crying? It's for his own good.

Casey grabs me and pulls me into his lap. He kisses the top of my head. He speaks into my hair, "He won't do it, Sammy. Think about this, please. Please…"

My head snaps up to look at him. "Casey, she's pregnant!" I wasn't planning on telling him that. I thought he'd just let me go. He was going to find out sooner or later but…the look on his face when I told him that my mom was going to have his half baby brother/sister…

"I love you, Casey."

I wriggled out of his grasp and got out of the car.

DIVIDING LINE…LEMME REMIND YOU, MURDER IS ILLEGAL AND THEY STILL HAVE THE DEATH PENALTY IN NEW YORK…JUSS SAYIN…SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…

"You did the right thing, Sammy. Its good that you're not selfish like I was." My dad was trying to help me out of my depressed state. I've had a messed up day. Lets take a look at it, shall we?

I had to seduce a terrorist.

Casey caught me in a lie.

A terrorist threatened to kill Casey.

The terrorist GOT AWAY.

I had to remember my mom's pregnancy.

I had to break up with Casey.

It's THAT TIME OF THE MONTH.

So uh, who wants a seventeen year old agent's life?

"Sammy, you know that saying, 'If you really love something, you'll set it free-"

"DAD! I hate that saying. It's so cheesy."

He smiled. "You didn't hear the rest. 'If you really love something, you'll set it free and if it comes back to you, it's yours.'"

I groaned. "That's even cheesier. What's the point?"

"If you two end up together again, you and him are meant to be."

"Dad…where do you get the cheesy sayings?"

"I have a whole book of them."

I stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

"Maybe. Now, before Jake got away, did you plant the tracking device on him?"

"Of course. But you'll need to work fast before he finds it." I told him.

My dad says under his breath, "Or washes his clothes…"

I look at him wide-eyed. "It's not waterproof?"

"Uhh…Oh, by the way my partners agreed with me."

He's baiting me. I could ask him again if the device was waterproof or I could be nosy and ask what his partners agreed with him about…

"On what?"

"We're getting protective detail for Casey."

I gasp. "You're putting him into Witness Protection?"

"No! We're going to have someone watch his house 24/7. He'll be okay, Sammy."

We're both silent for a moment. Then I speak up. "I'll watch him."

"Sammy, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to make sure that he'll be alright. I'll make sure he's okay."

"Sammy-"

"I'll watch him." That's the end of it. He knows that he can't stop me.

He sighs. "Alright. If you see Jake anywhere, shoot him immediately. If you kill him…not our loss. Everyone at the agency is trying to find out more about this…weather machine. Let's hope they've all gone cuckoo. And, uh…your mom said that she wants you home now. She's having Casey, Heather, and Warren over for dinner."

I gasp. "She wants to formally announce the pregnancy. Dad, please get me out of this. I can't face Casey again."

"Sammy, act mature about this. I think you should go."

I think for a minute…"I'll do all the paperwork here." That's suicide by paper cuts and frustration. The paper work is insane and everyone here hates it with a passion.

He thinks about it. It's a tempting offer. No one's done paperwork in six months. The secretary had a nervous breakdown…

"Hmm…uh no. Sorry Sammy. I love you, but you need to do this. Besides, what if Jake shows up? You'll be okay."

UGGGH.

Now I'm pissed.

**A/N: Okaay. Please don't kill me. Airplane fares are expensive these days and murder is illegal. You could get 25 years to life in Rikers. Dude, people get raped in Rikers and Attica…Uhh…tell me what you think. Unintentionally, I used two words in here that are the titles of stories that Steph (CaseyIsMyValentine) wrote. Damn, she changes her name a lot…But Unstoppable and Clueless are to stories that she put on her Sammy Keyes blog. I'm in love with Unstoppable, you need to go read it.**

**And, I know this isn't at all like Salt but I based this story off the previews. I had no idea how awesome the movie really was…**

**And you need to go on Youtube and look up the Key of Awesome. They make parodies of songs. Their latest is a parody of Judas. They renamed it BEARDED NUN. Go listen to it.**

**GAGA, IM HOME, **

**I BROUGHT FOOD FOR THE KNOMES**

**ARE YOU HERE ALONE?**

**WHAT THE. GAGA?**

**Go listen to it :)**


	3. Je t'aime

"You lied to me." NOT good. I held my breath as Casey seethed at me.

"And what exactly did I lie about?" I replied nervously.

Hold up. Lets rewind. Go ahead . Go get your remote and press the rewind button.

**OOOOOOH CASEYS PISSED… OOOOOOH CASEYS PISSED… OOOOOOH CASEYS PISSED..**

"Saman-tha! Go put on that dress so we can go! Warren is gonna pick us up any minute!"

I growled. "I thought we were eating here."

She stared down at me. Puh-lease lady, I scared Osama. You ain't got nothing on me. "Change of plans. And it's a fancy place so go put on that green dress. It matches your eyes."

I flinched. Where have I heard compliments like THAT before? I sighed. I don't exactly have a choice. My dad was right. What if Jake really did try to take a hit at Casey at the restaurant? I hate it when he's right.

"FINE." I sounded like an ice-bitch.

I went upstairs to put on that green dress. I figured that it'd be fun to get my kicks in whenever I can. So I grabbed an old bookbag from my closet.

**ANOTHER DIVIDING LINE…DAMMIT! I'M STARVING… ANOTHER DIVIDING LINE…DAMMIT! I'M STARVING…**

"Lana! And Sammy. Its great to see you again." Warren called to us from the drivers seat of the car.

Lana looked at the backpack I carried in disgust. "Samantha, are you really going to take that with you? It looks so tacky." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with."

Ah crapola. The car was small and only had five seats. Two in the fron and three in the back.

I asked, "Can I sit in the trunk?"

They gave me a weird look. I sighed. Heather glared at me and Casey refused to meet my gaze. Jerk.

I figured Ah, fuck it. I'll sit next to the one who _doesn't _want to kill me…at least, I hope he doesn't. I tossed my bag on the floor and slid in next to Casey.

Now, before anything, you should know that Warren had the car specially made. He put a soundproof glass between the back and front seats like in a limo. So Heather could talk all the shit she wanted.

She sneered. "A bookbag? Tacky much?"

"I'm not in the mood for your lame-ass comments, Heather."

She kept trucking. "Why? Is the narc sad cuz her boyfriend broke up with her?"

Excuse me? Whatever. I leaned over to get my iPhone out of my bag. I didn't need to take this from Heather. Her dress was of course, flashy. It was red and sparkling like those girls in the stupid beauty pageants.

I took a quick look over at Casey. He was dressed in a black suit with a tie. And he was wearing a frown. But then the corner of his mouth came up to form a smirk. Crap, did he see me checking him out?

"Sammy, did you bring _soup _with you?" He was referring to the alphabet soup I brought along with me.

"Of course. I'm not eating that frou-frou crap. "

He laughed. Then he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes.

And while he was apparently thinking about it Starstruck by Lady FREAKING Gaga starts playing. I bet I could kill Jake with this music.

Casey groaned and Heather started singing along. That says so much. And while she's occupied with that, Casey leans over to whisper in my ear, "Can we talk about...you know."

Jerk.

He won't get off my case unless...gaaaahhh. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

I forced a small amount of tears to form at my eyes. "I can't. I just can't, Casey. I told you, I didn't WANT to break up with you."

Heather shrieked. "What? SHE broke up with YOU, Casey?" She turned to glare at me. "What, he's not good enough for you?"

I ignored her and kept up waterworks. "You know I love you. Why would I break up with you if I love you? I'm just trying to make it easier for when...you know."

He just stared at me for a second. Then he asked "Have you been reading New Moon?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "I'm serious."

He smirked. "So am I. What has your dad been forcing on you?"

I glared at him. "Get it through your head, Casey. You're going to be my new step-brother." I didn't mean to sound so harsh. But he wouldn't let it go.

He looked at me with the same rejected look he has earlier today when he saw me with Jake.

He was silent. I couldn't stand it. I looked out the window for the rest of the ride. I told myself that it was to see if anyone was following us but...

**DIVIDING LIIIIIIIINEEEEEE. WOOT WOOT. IM SO MEAN. ENDING SO CALLED DIVIDING **

LINE...WHICH REMINDS ME...STORYLOVER8 YOU BETTER UPDATE.

"Ah yes, I'll have the broiled twin lobsters, no butter with caviar and a pickle." my mom told the waiter. Guess the food cravings are kicking in.

The poor guy looked tired. He seemed to be at least sixty. He turned to me. "And what would you like, miss?"

I didn't get a good look at his face at first but now that I see him...

"Nothing. Uh I think your phone is ringing. "

My mom says, " I don't hear anything."The waiter speaks up, "No, she's quite right. I should answer that. Will that be all?"

He left and I took my phone out and texted my dad.

**That was a damn good waiter disguise. **

He texts back **Why thank you. And you really should eat, Sammy**.

**I got it under control, don't worry. **

"Samantha, put that away!" My mom whisper-yells at me.

I roll my eyes. I reach into my backpack and grab my alphabet soup. Don't ask, it was all that was left.

FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK. I don't wanna eat it cold.

Ah, screw it. I'm about to open it when 'the waiter' (my dad in disguise) swoops in and asks, "Can I heat that up for you, Sammy?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Ah, what the hell?" I hand it to him and when he leaves, Casey leans over and asks in my ear, "How did he know your name?"

Shit. Man, SALT is slipping up.

I shrug. He just looks at me.

I. Am. The worst ex-girlfriend ever. I don't know why he hasn't T.P'd my house yet or something. I can't take the guilt. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the grimy bathroom mirror. There are slight bags under my eyes. I think to myself, _How is that even possible if my troubles started TODAY, dammit?_

Whatever. I shove open the door and it hits someone. It was probably some sick perv but I'll try not to hurt them too bad…

I get a look at who was behind the door…

And who should I find but the sickest of all perverts and terrorists?

Jake.

I stare him down. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He gives me a sick, sadistic smile. "Just looking for you, my dear."

I notice my dad walking to my table and setting down everyone's food. I call to him, "Excuse me, waiter!"

He looks over to me and sees Jake. He walks up to us and says to Jake, "Come with me." Jake smiles. And in a flash, he reaches into his pocket. But I'm fast too, pal. And I grab his wrist.

My dad says to him in a low tone. "Come with me or I'll shoot you."

Jake raises his eyebrows. "Alright then. But this little spy here and her boyfriend aren't going to last the night."

I grab him by his collar. "Hurt him and I'll fucking kill you myself."

He swears, "I won't lay a finger on him." But he still has that smirk attached to his lips.

I growl. "Take this sick bastard outta here."

And he does. But I'm still worried. I need to survey the area. Carefully.

I thought about bombs. Jake is more original but nothing is more simple than the classics. I look at the walls surrounding the bathroom door. And one of them seems to be…uneven. I touch that spot gently and find that its been cut open. I carefully open the little flap of the wall and see bright red numbers in the process of a countdown.

10:21

10:20

10:19

Damn him. I whip out my phone and call the Bomb Squad. Jeez. I called them last month too. There was this sicko terrorist who dressed up like Batman and threw bombs everywhere. I finally caught him when his cape got snagged on a tree branch.

**OKAAAAAAY. DIVIDING LINE LALALA HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS ASS LALALA MY LOCKER HATES ME LALALA IT'S A TOTAL BITCH LALALA IM DONE**

The Bomb Squad arrived a few seconds after my mom announced that she was pregnant. I had just finished my alphabet soup actually. Casey had kept glancing at me, making me feel extremely fucking guilty.

I arranged the letters of my soup into French words. I figured not a lot of people know French anyway. I guess I was just being a little lovesick. I arranged them into

**Je t'aime, Casey**

Which in English, is I love you, Casey…

Can you say PATHETIC?

I left it on the table and Casey glanced at it. I wasn't alarmed…until I remembered that he took French classes at school.

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!

So his eyes widened a bit. But then the Bomb Squad came to my rescue and kicked everyone outta the restaurant. I'm totally friending them on Facebook. Haha just kidding. I don't have a Facebook. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for these terrorists to track me down?

But Casey didn't let it go.

He came up to me. And he was pissed.

"You lied to me." NOT good. I held my breath as Casey seethed at me.

"And what exactly did I lie about?" I replied nervously.

And this is where we left off. Ah crap.

**Tune in next time :) And review my lovelies if you wanna know. I just left you with a majorrrr cliffhanger xD**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I hope you didn't believe that.**

"You said that you didn't know French."

"Wh-what?"

Ohmyfuckinggosh I'M SAFE!

"You said that you didn't know French."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Marissa told me it the other day. She's getting into some French craze cuz she saw this French actor when she was there."

He shook his head sadly. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying!" Watch Zeus strike me down with lightning now.

"Just tell me why, dammit!"

I gasped. Casey NEVER lost his temper. Not when I ran over his foot with my mom's car or when I missed our date four months ago or even when I disappeared for three months without telling anyone (official SALT business).

Bottom line: Casey NEVER lost his temper with me.

I looked at him sadly. "To protect you, Casey. Because I _do _love you. I always will."

He raised his eyebrows. "I can protect myself, Sammy."

You IDIOT. "Not as well as you think you can."

He put his face closer to mine. "What if I don't want protection? What if I want you?"

"Too bad. I want _you _to be safe."

**A/N: Uh okaaay. That's the real ending, I swear. Anyway, I reeaally hope you liked it cuz it took me forever. And you know something? High school sucks ass. They give you classes without your best friend EVER and they give you a shitty locker that doesn't open for shit. So no one mess me.**

**Haha okay don't piss off N3WYORKANG3L, she's PMSing. AND WTF LIKE NO ONE IS UPDATING. GET UP AND GOOOOO.**

**9/11 is on Monday so if no one has updated by then…well.**

**This'll be me**

**:O WTF **

**But you can review and I'll be pretty damn happy :) **


	4. Casey's POV cuz I felt like it

Holy fuck.

I am. Freaking. PISSED.

She keeps lying to me. I understand that she has to keep it all a secret, but I would hope that she'd tell me. I'm her- scratch that, I _was, _her boyfriend.

I know about SALT. I've known for so long already. That's why I didn't freak out when she was flirting with that son of a bitch. That's why I didn't call 911 when she disappeared for three months without contacting me once.

But I'm sick of it already. When the frigging _Bomb Squad _busted in, I knew that this was much more dangerous. And that Sammy was in way over her head.

I was planning to tell her to cut the crap and quit chasing this sick bastard, but something stopped me. It wouldn't fix anything. Her mom was pregnant with my dad's child. Heather hated Sammy. Sammy was chasing terrorists around…

It's a sign. Apparently, I'm not supposed to be happy. One of my past lives fucked something up and now I'm paying for it. Stupid karma -_-

I didn't need Sammy worrying that maybe I'd spill it about her being a government agent because we weren't dating. I could survive knowing that she still loved me.

So, when I confronted her, I decided to make up some other crap.

I _was _hoping that she'd tell me about everything for herself, but no. She kept lying. And for a split second, I lost my temper and snapped at her. I didn't want to but I couldn't help myself.

"_I'm not lying!", she insisted._

"_Just tell me why, dammit!" _

She gasped and I immediately felt guilty. I'd hurt her. More than I'd realize, by yelling at her like that. I never snapped at her like that. For one reason…I loved her. I honestly couldn't find much fault in her. Other than her unwavering ability to care about others more than herself.

_"To protect you, Casey. Because I _do_love you. I always will."_

_I raised my eyebrows. "I can protect myself, Sammy."_

_"Not as well as you think you can."_

_I leaned over so that our faces were inches apart. "What if I don't want protection? What if I want you?"_

_"Too bad. I want _you_to be safe."_

How could she be so naïve? Couldn't she see how much I wanted her? How much it would hurt me if I lost her?

But no. All she cared about was me. She's so selfish…

I loosened the tie from around my neck and laid back on my bed. I thought back to the day I found out the truth about Sammy.

_WHOOOOOOOSHHHHHH FLASHBACK TIMMME_

_I sat down on Sammy's bed. I was waiting for her to finish taking a shower so we could go to the movies. I wished I could take her someplace nicer but my dad was being an ass and cut my allowance. Sammy didn't mind though. She said that she only cared about being with me._

_This was a year ago._

_I was bored, of course. As much as I love Sammy, I couldn't handle the boredom of just sitting there. So I went around her room, looking at her stuff. I wasn't snooping. Me and Sammy agreed, a long time ago, to be completely honest with each other. We didn't have anything to hide. That's what I thought, at least._

_I picked up her notebook that was on her desk and looked through it. I'd read most of it before. But then, on the last page, I caught a glimpse of something else._

_**In the event of my death at SALT**_

_**Casey, if you're reading this then I'm probably dead. Yeaah. I can already see the WTF look on your face. Casey, I've been working for a government agency known as Special Agents Limiting Terrorism since I was fifteen. I wanted to tell you. But I didn't. And I'm sorry. But I didn't want you to deal with this, alright?**_

_**I know we promised never to keep anything like this from each other, but I didn't want you to get hurt. But I guess, if I'm dead and you're finding this out from a letter, that I've already hurt you. I'll always love you, though. Never forget that.**_

_**~Sammy**_

"_Casey? What are you reading?"_

_I snapped the book shut. "Nothing. You ready to go, beautiful?"_

_I looked up at her and she was beautiful. And my heart started aching. _My _Sammy. Putting her life at risk. _

_She looked down and started blushing. It gave me the chance to stick the book back here I found it. _

_I thought long and hard that day. I could beg her to quit SALT. She might've quit. But I couldn't do that to her. But I could protect her._

_That night, I kept my arm around her waist and never let her go. Over the next month, I barely left her side and my eyes shot daggers at anyone who dared look at her._

_WHOOOOOSHHHHH BACK TO THE FUTURE_

I felt so pathetic. I wish I never followed Sammy to that alley. First off, even though I knew she was acting, it hurt me to see her acting like that around another guy. Second, she had it under control and I messed everything up. And third. If I hadn't caught her, she wouldn't have broken up with me.

I fucked everything up.

But I needed to get a few things straight.

I picked up my phone and texted Sammy.

**Meet me at the park. We need to talk. Love, Casey.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger. I wasn't gonna update at all but I was bored so…**

**Me and my locker have resolved our differences. So its all good now :) OMG NIGHT OF SKULLS IS ALMOST HERE IM AM SO HYPED UP RIGHT NOW.**

**I have to recite a monologue for theater auditions. I have decided to either write one about living during World War II. Yes, I'm that much of a nerd, don't be hating. Wish me a broken leg.**

**And if you actually care, I'll update SOMETHING (You decide) in a week if you can guess what song this is and who sings it :)**

**A pirate walks into the bar  
>The bartender asks<br>What's with the steering wheel in your pants?  
>The pirate says<br>Arrgghhh! It's driving me nutsssss**

**IM A PIRATE, NIGGA!**


	5. THE CHOSEN ONE IS ALIVE

"You know I love you, right?"

I slowly nodded my head. I had a baaaad feeling about why Casey wanted to meet me. I was already watching him through the window on a tree when he texted me.

I fell off the damn tree.

"And I'd never do anything to hurt you."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What did you do…?"

He chuckled and looked down. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something."

I raised my eyebrows. "Tell me what?"

He sighed. "It seemed like such a good idea at first."

"Casey, as much as I love sitting in the park with you, we both know that I am not the most patient person ever."

To that, he leaned over and gave me a short kiss on my lips. When he leaned back, my fingers touched my lips to try to rid it of that tingly feeling I always get when he kissed me.

"That wasn't a very good idea, Casey."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just in case you get yourself killed."

My heart stopped. "Why would you ever think that _I _could ever be killed?" I tried making this a joke. If there is any good in this world…

He smiled sadly. I don't get it. How can a person smile _sadly? _If your smiling, you should be fucking HAPPY.

"If you had to call the Bomb Squad on that guy, he had to be important."

0_0

Shit.

"What guy? And that was the Bomb Squad that kicked everyone out of the restaurant?"

"Don't act stupid, Sammy. You're too smart for that."

"What are you even talking about?" I sounded hysterical now. I was just about ready to hang myself from the tree branch with my scarf…

He reached into the left pocket of my black trench coat. I grabbed his arm to stop him. I couldn't let him find my-

He yanked his hand out and pulled out my SALT badge.

Fuck this. From now on, I'm keeping it inside my bra.

I snatched it back from him. "That's my dad's. I was only borrowing it."

He raised an eyebrow. "It says Agent Keyes."

"That's my dad's last name." I shot back.

"That's your mom's and grandmother's last name. Your dad's last name is _Jones._"

I sighed. "You suck, bro."

"I thought you could trust me, Sammy."

Ouch.

"Bringing up the trust pact, Casey? That's a low blow."

"You broke the trust pact. That's an even lower blow."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the trunk of the oak tree. "How can I make it up to you then?"

"Be my girlfriend again."

My eyes flew open and I sat up. "I can't."

His shoulders sagged. "Why not?"

"Because you'll get hurt. Which means I'll get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt."

I shoved him and he fell backwards onto the grass. "But I do. Casey, get it through you thick, thick, _thick _head. YOU. ARE GOING TO BE. MY NEW BROTHER. A TERRORIST. IS AFTER YOU."

His mouth scrunched to the side. "What if my dad mysteriously goes missing?"

I laughed. "Contrary to what most people believe, I do have morals. And a terrorist is after you."

He smirked. "Is that why you're stalking me through my window?"

My face paled. "You saw me?"

"I saw you when you fell off the tree. As for before that, I always know when you're around. I can feel your presence. By the way, how's your ass?"

"Excuse me?"

He laughed. "Not like that. It sounded like you fell on it pretty hard."

"My ass feels fine, thankyouverymuch."

He smiled. "I know it does."

My eyes widened. "You're such a pervert."

"All my perverted-ness is your fault."

I rolled my eyes. " I don't see how its my fault."

"You just HAD to be the most beautiful girl in the world, didn't ya?"

"Shut up."

He looked into my eyes. "Gladly." And he pressed his lips to mine again.

I wrenched my lips away from his. "How long?"

His eyes are still closed and he tries to kiss me again. "How LONG?"

He leans forward more and murmurs against my lips, "A year." His breath is hot against my face and he captures my lips again.

I'm not having any of that.

I push him away. "A _year? _A year and you didn't tell me anything?"

"You didn't want me worrying or nagging, Sammy. So I let it lie. Now you know why I never freaked out about your oh-so-secret missions. By the way, good job on getting rid of Osama."

I just stared at him. "How…?"

Now he seemed guilty. He laid back on the grass and I laid down next to him. "How?"

"I found your letter. In the green notebook."

I sighed. He kissed me on my cheek and smiled at me. "I love you. Pleasepleasepleasssse take me back?"

"You're going to be my brother. "

"What's wrong with incest? We can move to Alaska where no one cares about that."

I buried my face in his chest. "There is someone who is trying to KILL YOU…"

"Well if he's coming to kill me anyway, then what's wrong with you being with me aaaaaall the time?"

Shit. This guy should become a lawyer.

"I'm gonna regret this..."

He picked me up an swung me around like in those cheesy movies.

"No you won't. I promise."

**A/N: D: SSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY I WAS DEAD FOR TWO MONTHS. I GOT IN MAAAJOR TROUBLE. And I know I'm late but, FUCK YEA GIANTS KICKED SOME PATRIOT ASS AT THAT SUPERBOWL. I'm going to Walt Disney this week with my Giants Superbowl Champs shirts to rub it in the Miami Dolphins face!**

**Imma be chilling with Mickey so noooo updates for a long time if you care. But Imma try to get the next SKL up by the end of the month I SWEAAAAR. **

**I've missed you guys ;-; I never realized this BUT YOU GUYS KEEP ME SANE. **

**~NYD**

**PS It took me five minutes to remember how to upload this -_-**


	6. I updated look it only took me a year

"Sams?"

"Yeah?"

"You said I have to tell you if I see anything suspicious or sinister or whatever, right?"

"…right?"

"So does a brown package in my gym locker qualify as suspicious?"

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "When the fuck was this?"

"During football practice. Yesterday."

I shoved him in the chest yelled at him, "YESTERDAY? You idiot! I told you to tell me about anything that was out of the ordinary! Ugh!" I pushed him into his back on his bed and paced the room.

Okay, so maybe I was more irritable than usual lately. But that can be attributed to the search results my dad found on Jake's laptop. He paid for use to an advanced search engine that can be used to find results to anyone's personal information. The top search result was Casey Acosta. He found his address, age, social security, family records, distinguishing marks, all that bullshit. So I was fucking paranoid.

I was so done with Casey's attitude about all of this. He was just so carefree about everything. An email went out from Jake to about thirty other people with offshore email accounts that can't be traced.

Because obviously I'm not stressed out enough as it is.

It's not helping that Casey was almost run off the road four times in the last week and the only way I found out about it was when I saw the insurance claims he made that were hidden in his textbook.

He won't tell me anything that happens and I don't know why. I don't know how to protect him. He said he didn't need me babysitting him, but maybe I do.

Billy was telling me the other day how weird it was that every time he hung out with Casey, he felt as if they were being followed. And when Billy mentioned this to Casey, Casey told him not to tell me.

I have a really stupid boyfriend.

So this all makes me wonder if I could really trust Casey to be on his own anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't want you to worry and I just-"

I cut him off. "YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO WORRY. Casey, I have to worry. You're just all so nonchalant about the whole fucking thing so someone has to worry!" I stopped pacing and leaned my forehead against his window. "Why haven't you been telling me anything about how people have been trying to kill you? I thought I could trust you to tell me when something's wrong."

He scoffed at me and said, "You're one to talk about trust. What else haven't you told me about your special little job? Did you have to fuck the bastard terrorist too?"

My head whipped up and I just stared at him. He didn't really look angry. My training taught me how to read facial expressions and I was exceptional at it, except when it came to Casey. "What do you think?" I asked. I hadn't, but I wanted to know what he thought.

He broke eye contact with me and I had my answer. Making my way over to the bed, I noticed his fists clenching and his breathing getting heavier. When I sat down next to him, he scooted away and when I touched his shoulder, he cringed away from me. "You think I had sex with that numbskull, but you haven't broken up with me. Why not? I didn't screw him though, you jerk."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean for that to come out. It's just that you were mad at me and I was just scared."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you are scared about the terrorists. And here I thought you had no common sense."

"What? No, I'm scared that you'll leave me again."

I shoved him playfully. "You're not scared that people want you dead, but you're scared that you won't have me around for a booty call?"

He grabs me by my wrists and pins me down to the bed. "I love you. So much. You know that. Don't joke like that, Sammy. It really hurts me that you would think that you're anything less than perfect."

I try to avoid touchy-feely moments like this. They make me feel all awkward because I never know what to say back to him. "Why haven't you told me anything about the packages or car accidents or stalkers?" I asked, trying to avoid this conversation.

He looks embarrassed for a second before answering, "I thought you'd break up with me if you thought that being with me was worse for me."

I nodded as if I understood and leaned up to say, "If you keep this kind of shit from me again, I'll have to break up with you and get 24/7 protective detail for you. Got it?"

He gave me a wistful look before saying, "You know you're really sexy when you're threatening me."

I gave an exasperated sigh before punching him playfully. "You have no self-control, do you?"

He gives me a peck on the cheek and says, "I tease because I love you. And because if I lose you, I'll have nothing left."

"You'll have our new baby brother or sister."

The teasing smirk on his face fell. "Let's not talk about that."

"I think we should. We both know this isn't going to last."

His voice was scary calm. "The pregnancy is irrelevant."

"They're getting married. You know this is bad."

"What does it matter? It won't stop me from loving you. Does it matter to you?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "I'll still love you. But it's complicated, Case. How are we going to explain to the baby that his brother and sister are in love?"

He blinked and answered, "Heather can explain it. Meanwhile, I'll be sneaking into your room every night to sleep next to you. Besides, it's not illegal to marry a step-sibling. I Googled it like four years ago."

"You Googled the laws regarding incest marriage between step-siblings when we weren't even dating yet?" I asked incredulously. "Why?"

He turned red and stammered, "Erm-I.…homework assignment. It was to discuss all the incest laws in America."

"That's cute." I leaned up to kiss him and then broke it off suddenly. "I have to go though." I pushed him off me lightly and got my stuff together. "And I'm sending someone over to watch the house and I swear by the constitution of the United States of America, if you whine about it I will falcon punch you in the Adam's apple."

He groaned. "But Saaaaammy. I can take care of myself. I'll be good."

I smiled sweetly at him and replied, "Ohh, Casey. That's nice of you to say, but I think we both know that's bullshit."

He scrunched up his nose in the cutest way like, holy fuck I don't wanna leave; he's being so adorable, I just wanna kidnap him right now. "You don't trust me?"

"Why'd you tell Billy not to mention how he felt stalkers when he hung out with you?"

"Because it was probably nothing and I didn't want to worry you over something that could turn out to be bull."

"And the cars that tried to run you off the road?"

"…freak accidents?"

"Wrong answer. Go directly to jail. Do not pass GO and do not collect two hundred dollars."

He grumbled under his breath, "It sure feels like prison."

I said in a sickly sweet voice, "Well hey, that's what happens when you decide 'Hey I'm gonna pursue Sammy even though she said not to because it would be safer for me but hey I'm a lovesick fool so I'm gonna ignore her.'"

He grasped my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. "It's worth it though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really. Whatever Case." I shook my head and pulled away to pack my stuff. "I'm just saying this isn't a short-term thing. I'm in for the long run at SALT. I don't want you to have to suffer through it for me."

"How can I suffer when I have you?" he asked. Ughhhh, this is why I gave in to him. He's too perfect sometimes. Like how is this even possible? Jerk.

"What do you mean how can you suffer? Casey, I'm locking you up in your room. Forever. But don't worry, I'll come visit. Maybe I'll bring you cookies," I joked.

He gave me a small smile, still watching me. Which was very uncomfortable because I didn't want him to see me put my gun into the inside pocket of my trench-coat. I hovered behind my backpack and grabbed it, quickly placing it inside my pocket.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important." Ugh. Questions. Fun.

"Then why don't you stay here longer?"

"I need to do some paperwork for my dad." Which was partly true.

"You know that's the same excuse you gave me before you went off to flirt with the terrorist."

I froze and turned to face him. "Are you still mad? About me not telling you about it?"

"I was never mad about it. I knew why you never told me about it. I just-I just wish you didn't lie to me about it anymore since I already know."

"I really am about to go do paperwork. And here's something you should know about it. I might not come back from it."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

He didn't say anything after that, but continued staring me down. "I wanna come with you."

"What?"

"Let me come to the agency with you."

I scoffed. "So you can keep an eye on me?"

"So you can keep an eye on _me._"

Casey is right about things 5% in our relationship. I was not about to let this be one of them though. "You'd be safer here."

"What if I did the paperwork?"

"Like I said, you will be safer here. And I'm not always in the office, Casey. I'm usually out on the field so I don't have time to watch you if you're there."

"I'll still do the paperwork…"

And that's the story of how Casey manipulated me. Yet, I still love him.

**A/N: This chapter is less than two thousand words, this is not cool dude. I get like so disappointed with myself if I give up writing under two thousand words. I wasn't up to writing a chapter for a new story (and to be honest I think you guys would've killed me if I did that and then left it hanging (again)) so I decided to write a chapter to a story I forgot about like a year ago I'm so sorry. I totally forgot what I wanted to do with this story. I think I was gonna end up killing Lana, but I dunno anymore. **

**Hey did you guys know that DontKillMyVibe is gonna kill me like holy shit man. I was in the middle of writing this chapter yesterday when I got that review and I'm like NOW I WANNA WRITE IT BUT IT'LL TAKE A WHILE PERHAPS. I'll start on it tomorrow…I dunno if I wanna make it a super long one shot or a multi chapter thing…**

**My updates will probably decrease to one a week or something because Tumblr is life dude. Seriously.**

**BUT I'LL STILL UPDATE I PROMISE.**

**I just get overwhelmed like what will I update next please help me. Just vote on my profile for what I should update and you'll get a cookie.**


End file.
